Things Change
by Felicia Raine
Summary: Storme and Blaze fall in love with the Hardy's then one night changes everything for the sisters (Taker bashing to the extreme)
1. Jeff Reveals His Feelings

I bounced off of the ropes at lightning speed, I knew what I had to do but the question was could I do it? He saw me coming and prepared to fall when I hit him, but I couldn't bring myself to hit him again. Instead of executing a clothesline I tripped and fell like my leg was hurt or something. He almost didn't know what to do, but he picked me up by my hair and suplexed me onto the mat. It hurt, but it was worth it after I was on the mat. When people were on the mat like I was, they were his property. I liked the sound of it and before I knew it he was over me, almost sitting on my chest. He pretended to hit me with hard right hands and then let my head fall to the mat. I played my part well as he moved skillfully over me and pinned me. I knew I should have kicked out because it was what the fans wanted, but it wasn't what I wanted to do. The ref counted the three and the bell rang, Jeff was on his feet in an instant after that. The ref handed him the title belt that I had purposely lost to him, and Jeff looked back at me then slid from the ring.  
  
It wasn't until the following Monday that I saw him again. I was sitting on the couch in my locker room still in my pajamas since I had been feeling bad. By now the story that I was sick had reached everyone, and they had all gave me the best of wishes to get better soon. I heard a knock at the door and sighed as I got up to open it, thinking that it was another person here to tell me how sorry they were that I was under the weather. Much to my surprise Jeff was at the door in baggy pants and a t-shirt. I almost fainted when I saw him standing there, I didn't know what to do. His voice broke me from my trance, "Blaze can I come in for a while?" I cleared my head and smiled a little as I stepped back to let him in. He walked through the door and I closed it behind him, he walked casually over to the couch and sat down. I hesitated and grabbed a bottle of water then retreated to my end of the couch.  
  
We sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity before he spoke again, "What you did last Monday wasn't necessary Blaze." I looked at hi and nodded, "I know Jeff, but I just...I mean I tripped on accident." He looked at me with that smirk that both he and his brother had, "Yeah right, you tripped on purpose. I know the game." I looked away from him and took a drink of my water. He shook his head, "Why did you do it Blaze?" I turned back to him a little and then away again, "I didn't want to hit you again." He looked shocked to hear that from me, "Blaze, you've never been afraid of anything before. Why start being afraid now?" I didn't know what to say to him, but before I knew it I had told him that I loved him. I almost didn't know it came out of my mouth until I looked at his face, plainly written with shock. All I could do was sit there after saying that to him. He only looked at me, and it stayed that way for at least ten to fifteen minutes. This time I was the first to speak, "Jeff I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from." He shook his head a little, "You don't have to apologize for that Blaze." My head shot up and my eyes looked into his, "Jeff you can't just say that everything is the same after I just said that to you." He smiled that Hardy smile that could melt any girl, "Blaze, I have known you have loved me for the longest of time." I looked at him trying to figure out how he had known, but finally I just asked him, "Jeff how did you know?" He moved closer to me and stroked my cheek gently, "The way you looked at me, the way you always avoided me in the halls, and the way you never follow the script in our matches, but your other matches go perfectly." I was to shocked to do anything more than look at him. He smiled at me again, and amazingly I smiled back. His eyes lit up at my smile, "That's not something you see everyday. I was beginning to wonder if you even knew how to smile." I lightly punched his arm, "I know how to smile thank you very much." He moved back at my punch, "oww that hurt!" I became serious immediately, but he shook his head and hugged me, "Hey calm down, its supposed to be funny." I frowned at him, "Well it wasn't funny to me."  
  
We joked and laughed for a while longer, seeing as neither of us had matches tonight. It was the middle of Raw by the time I noticed the clock on my wall. He caught sight of where I was looking and grinned, "Well look at that. Its ten o'clock already!" I looked at him and shook my head as I laughed lightly, "Yes, so it is. But if you're not tired, I'm not tired." He smiled sweetly at me then held out his hand, "Shall we?" I looked at him, confused about this, "What are we going to do Jeff?" He took my hand and gently pulled me to my feet, "I need to make an announcement, and I want you down there with me." I smiled a little, "What if Bischoff gets pissed at is for interrupting the program?" He grinned at me, "Screw Bischoff, this is an important announcement." I laughed at his joke as I reached into my bag and pulled out my ring attire. He watched me with a smirk on his face. I caught sight of the smirk and blushed. Jeff chuckled at my shyness around him, and I went into the bathroom to change.  
  
After I was in my ring attire he handed me his jacket and then opened the door for me. I wrapped his jacket around me and walked out into the hallway. He followed behind me like all my friends did, but I could tell that our friendship was turning into a relationship. A few minutes later, we reached the entrance curtain as Jeff picked up a mic. I smiled softly at him, and he gave my hand a gentle squeeze. His music started up and he walked out onto the stage at the cheers of the fans. He looked back at me and motioned for me to come on out there with him. I shook my head and walked out to stand in front of him with a smile on my face. He started his usual dance, only this time he hands his hands on my hips, Even though I felt dizzy, I danced with him. I guess he wanted to emphasize something to the guys in the back and to the fans when he ran his hands down below my waist and then back up. At first it was slow and then he sped up as his hands went under my shirt and he kissed at my neck. After a moment he stopped and took my hand as we walked down the ramp.  
  
I reached the bottom before him and grabbed hold of the top rope and flipped myself into the ring as the fans cheered for me. Jeff smiled and then slid into the ring, running to a corner and jumping onto the turnbuckle to holds his hands high with the Hardy Guns. The fans cheered even louder when he flashed them the guns. He jumped down from the turnbuckle as his music faded, and then he walked over to me. I smiled at him as he put his arm around me lightly. He brought the mic to his mouth and smiled, "I guess ya'll are all wondering why I'm out here." I had to agree with him there, I was confused as to why he was out here. He nodded and looked at me, "I have an announcement to make actually. So I want all of you here and in the back to listen and listen good." His arm tightened around me lovingly, "I want all you people to know that his woman beside me is no longer available to any of you."  
  
My eyes widened at his words, but he only smiled at me. I smiled back and held him tightly as he spoke again, "To prove my words I have brought her out here for a reason. Oh and before any of you get the idea that I am going to propose to her, don't think that. It's not the time yet, but I do want to ask her to be my girl if she would." Tears had almost formed in my eyes, finally after years of waiting I was finally going to get him. I took the mic from his hand as the fans cheered my name loudly, "Jeff you've had me for the past 4 years. When I first laid eyes on you I loved you. Now all my dreams have come true, and I'm yours now. All yours." A huge smile crossed his face as he grabbed me up in a hug and I dropped the mic to hug him back. He spun me around a few times and then put me on my feet again. I smiled brightly, and he smiled back at me.  
  
The fans were all shocked by our words, but they cheered anyway. He suddenly flashed the Hardy guns and then grabbed my face in his hands and planted the biggest lip lock in history on me. I closed my eyes and put my arms around him as I tried to kiss back. He moved his hands to my waist and kissed me with all the love he had in his heart. When we released each other the cheers from the fans was almost deafening to listen to. My face was red as well as my lips and Jeff was grinning from ear to ear. He looked at me and then slid from the ring and helped me out. We walked up the ramp hand in hand, when we got to the stage Jeff grabbed me and kissed me again. He couldn't keep his hands off me to say the least, and I certainly didn't protest to it.  
  
When we finally got back to my locker room I flopped down on the couch since I was so tired. Jeff sat beside me and pulled me into his lap, I went willingly as I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes. He gently stroked my hair as I fell asleep in his arms. I couldn't tell what time it was when I woke up, but he still had me in his arms. We weren't in the locker room anymore, but we were in a room. As I looked around a little more I saw Matt and Storme in the room with us. They were just chatting away with each other. I closed my eyes back and got curled back up with Jeff. He must have felt me shift because he woke up a moment later, "Blaze are you ok?" I turned my head to him and smiled a little, "Yeah I'm ok, just tired." He kissed my forehead softly and tightened his arms around me.  
  
Matt and Storme looked over at us and smiled, Storme was the first to speak, "Hey girl. It's been a while since I saw you last." I grinned as much as I could, but I got thrown into a coughing fit and groaned. My throat hurt pretty badly, and I suppose Jeff was real worried about me. Matt walked over to us and looked down at Jeff, "Maybe you should take her to a local doctor for a checkup." Jeff nodded and stood up holding me carefully in his arms. Storme walked over to us, "We can all go. I'll take my car." Matt nodded and then looked at Jeff, "Sound good to you bro?" Jeff nodded and we all walked out of the hotel room and down the stairs. Storme opened the door and Jeff got in with me on his lap, he was like an overprotective mother about me.  
  
Storme started up the car and we took off quickly. I don't know how long I stayed in the car with Jeff holding me, but after a while the car stopped. Jeff helped me out, but this time I had a fever of some sort. They took me into the doctor's office and Jeff put his coat around me because to me it was cold in there. When the doctor came in he asked Jeff to leave because he would be conducting some tests that required lack of clothing. Jeff stood to his feet, "I'm not leaving her. So just get the thought out of your head." The doctor shook his head and let Jeff stay in there with me. I was glad he did because I was scared out of my mind. The doctor did a blood test and then told me to strip down and put on the gown lying on the examination table. I looked at Jeff and he just nodded to me as he helped me get my things off and put the gown on. I was freezing without my clothes so Jeff just held me while I shivered. When the doctor came back in, he made Jeff go sit down so he could to an examination. He checked my breathing and such and then asked me if I had recently been involved in any sexual activity. I was a little shocked as I shook my head at him and looked at Jeff. Jeff didn't seem to have minded that, but I think he did. After collecting some more blood samples and such he left the room to let me change clothes and to go get the test results. Jeff stood up and helped me put my clothes back on, and after I had them back on I leaned into his arms. I was still really cold and he just held me close telling me that everything would be alright.  
  
I guess it took about an hour for the doctor to come back into the room. Storme and Matt were in the waiting room worrying about me because it had taken almost two hours for the doctor to do his work. In the room I was sitting on Jeff's lap almost asleep when the doctor finally looked at me, "Miss Blaze." I looked up at him, "Yes?" He flipped through a few papers and looked at me again, "My tests show that you have a slight case of the flu and a slight infection of the kidneys. I have written a prescription for the medicine you will need." I nodded and signed a few papers, then Jeff led me out of the office to where Storme and Matt were waiting. Storme jumped up as well as Matt, but she was the first to speak, "Blaze is everything alright?" I nodded and hugged the both of them, being wary not to get too close. Matt and Storme smiled and then we all exited the office together.  
  
Jeff put me in the car and then Storme and Matt got in. Storme started up the car and took off to the nearest drug store. We pulled up to a CVS Pharmacy and Jeff got out to go get my prescriptions filled. I was too tired to do anything but sleep in the back seat. Jeff came back out a few minutes later carrying a small bag and a big bottle of water. He handed the stuff to Matt and then climbed into the back with me again. He pulled me close because I was still shivering pretty good. Storme started up the car again and we took off back to the hotel where I woke up the first time. On the way back, Jeff and Matt had Storme stop and get supper for us all. She stopped at a Chinese restaurant and got some food then came back out to the car and handed it to Matt. She got back in and started up the car to head home. We got back to the hotel pretty fast, and Jeff helped me out. Storme and Matt got out and carried the food and stuff up the stairs to our room. Jeff unlocked the door and led me inside; as soon as I got in the room I hit the couch.  
  
Storme and Matt went to the kitchen part of the room and put all the stuff where it was supposed to go. Jeff sat beside me on the couch and stroked my hair gently. Storme came into the living room and smiled at me a little, "Sis you need to come and eat something so you don't get sicker." I groaned and sat up with Jeff's help, and then got to my feet and made it into the kitchen. Matt handed me a cup of nice hot soup, I was glad for the soup. I drank some of it and then Jeff handed me my medicine. I took a drink of water and swallowed the pills, he smiled and kissed my forehead softly. I drank a little more soup and then decided I didn't want anymore, so I put it in the refrigerator for later. I walked into the bedroom and pulled out a pair of baggy sweats and a t-shirt. I changed out of my ring clothes and into my pajamas for the night.  
  
Jeff came in about five minutes later to make sure I was ok and all. I smiled at him and coughed a bit as I climbed into the bed. Jeff walked over and took his shirt and pants off, then put on a pair of baggy sweats and climbed in beside me. He gently pulled me to him and held me close to him like a big brother would do for his little sister. As soon as his arms were around me I was almost asleep. I don't know how much longer I stayed awake, but the last thing I remember is him saying that he loved me. After that I was sleeping like a baby wrapped up in his arms for the night. 


	2. Love in Paris?

The next morning I woke up as the sunlight filtered through a chink in the curtains. I groaned, I was still feeling bad today. I started to roll over when I felt someone's arms tighten gently around me. I opened my eyes sleepily only to see a very much awake and smiling Jeff. I smiled back a bit then shut my eyes again. He chuckled and kissed my forehead softly, and then got up to go take a shower. I turned over and laid on my stomach. I still couldn't believe that I had gotten sick right before my Intercontinental title match with Rob Van Dam. A few minutes later I head the water running in the bathroom and grinned. Poor Jeff had stayed with me all night to make sure I was ok and didn't let my fever get higher. Slowly I sat up and hung my feet over the side of the bed so I could get up. As I did, I could hear Matt and Storme laughing in the living room and shook my head. Those two were impossible when it came to their watching the morning cartoons on Cartoon Network.  
  
No sooner than I got to my feet to get dressed, Jeff was in the room with his hands on his hips looking at me. I caught sight of him and blinked innocently, "What!?" He shook his head, "What do you thing you're doing up?" I ran a hand through my hair, "I am going to get dressed if you don't mind." He walked over to my closet and opened the doors then looked at me, "What clothes do you want to wear today?" I mumbled a little before I answered him, "Lace up purple leather hipster jeans, purple ruffle shirt with the black knee high heeled leather boots." He nodded as he took the stuff out of my closet and shut the doors. He carried the stuff over to me and placed them on the bed, "There, now don't over do it trying to get all dressed up. It will only make you feel worse." I nodded and he left the room, closing the door after him.  
  
I picked up my clothes and proceeded in putting them on, finding it hard to do between coughing and sneezing my head off. It took me a whole twenty minutes just to get dressed, and then it was time for my hair. I walked into the bathroom and stuck my head under the sink. I wet my hair and then lathered it up good, then I rinsed it off. As soon as Jeff heard the water running in the bathroom he burst through the door to see me finishing up with my hair washing, "Blaze what did I tell you? You are just making it worse." I took a towel and put it over my head, then wrapped my hair up in it and turned to him, "Jeff, I'm fine, but I have to fix my hair." He shook his head, "Why don't you just have Rico fix it when we get to the arena???" I laughed and then coughed, "Well I don't like people to style my hair. They make it look bad." He threw up his hands and went back into the kitchen where Storme was fixing chocolate pancakes for breakfast.  
  
Jeff padded into the kitchen and looked over Storme's shoulder. He reached over her and stuck his finger in the chocolate stuff. Storme caught him and smacked his hand, "Bad Jeffy. Now go to the living room and stay there until it's done!" I laughed when I heard her say that as Jeff walked into the living room. I walked from my bedroom into the kitchen, "Hey Storme, next time you might want to give him a spankin for bein a bad boy." We both giggled as Jeff sulked in his chair. I smiled and walked over to him, leaning over his right shoulder, "Awwww poor Jeffy Baby. It'll be ok, we didn't mean anything by it." He smiled and kissed my cheek, "Yeah I know, but I got to play around with you guys a little bit every now and then." I nodded and walked to the refrigerator and took out the bottle of water Jeff bought me last night. I opened it and drank some before putting it back up.  
  
I walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Matt. He looked over and smiled at me, "Hey there kiddo, how you feelin this mornin'" I smiled and shrugged a little, "I'm on I guess. Still don't feel as good as I would like to be feeling." He nodded, "I can understand that." I looked at the tv which was currently stopped on the Cartoon Network channel where he was watching Looney Toons. I giggled a little at the tv and Matt looked at me and grinned, "What?" I shook my head, "Nothing Matt." He shrugged and went back to staring at the tv screen, watching the Road Runner and Coyote. I relaxed into the couch and sighed a little, when I did I was sent into a coughing fit. Matt patted me on the back and the coughing finally subsided and I sighed, "This is so not cool.."  
  
Storme yelled from the kitchen a few seconds later, "Guys its time to eat!!!" Matt stood up and helped me to my feet as we followed Jeff into the kitchen. Storme had the table all set so we sat down and looked at her. She smiled as she walked over and took her seat next to Matt, "Ok guys dig in!" Jeff did just that after putting a ton of whipped cream on his. Matt acted normal and put a bit of whipped cream on his then passed the can to Storme who put a bit on hers as well. She then handed the can to me and I put a small bit on mine and cut a few bites. I ate some while Jeff scarfed his down as fast as possible then went and got a cup of coffee. The rest of us shook our heads at him, but that was the way he was.  
  
Matt and Storme finished eating and then got up and put their plates in the sink. I finished mine up a few minutes later and placed my plate in the sink to wash later. I looked around and then at the clock, "Hey guys, we had better get goin or we're gonna miss our flight to Paris France." Storme walked into the kitchen and held up her suit case, "I'm already packed sis." I shook my head as she walked out the door and down to the car to put her stuff in the trunk. Matt wasn't far behind her with his suit case. I watched them and then walked into my room where I saw Jeff packing my clothes. I leaned on the doorway and watched for a moment, "Jeff what are you doing?" He looked up at me and smiled, "I'm packing you some clothes to take with us to the show." I nodded, "Well I can do that on my own. Plus you have your own stuff to pack up." He sighed and walked to the door, he then kissed me on the cheek before heading to his room.  
  
I walked over to the bed and looked into my suitcase. He had packed most of the stuff I needed, but I got a few more things and tossed them into the case then closed it. I picked the case up and carried it to the door where Matt took it from me and walked to the car. I shook my head as I walked down the stairs to where the car was parked. Jeff came out and shut the door then came down the stairs. He put his stuff in the trunk of Storme's car and then shut the trunk. Matt climbed into the front seat and I climbed into the back seat. Storme and Jeff got in next and Storme shut her door. She cranked up the car and sped off toward the airport.  
  
I sat in the back and chatted with Jeff as I kept a constant supply of cough drops near me. It took us about an hour to reach the air port. When we got there we unloaded our stuff and headed toward the gates. We had just made it, the people took our things and we got on board. Jeff and I were sitting together and so were Storme and Matt. No sooner than I had sat down a guy appeared next to Jeff and looked at me, "Excuse me, but are you Blaze Hardy?" I nodded my head a bit as I looked at the guy, "Yes I am. Can I help you?" The man smiled and handed me a cd case then went back to his seat. I blinked and opened the case to see it filled with cd's of all my favorites. Jeff grinned, "Someone's got a fan club" I giggled and put the case up as our plane took off.  
  
I sat in my seat with my laptop out. I had a lot of things to do on the computer. Jeff had fallen asleep on my shoulder after we had taken off. I looked over at Matt and Storme, who were both asleep on each other. I smiled and looked back at my computer screen as I typed in a code or to so I could check the matches for tonight. I was disappointed that Vince still hadn't put me in a match. I shut the computer down and put it away and took out my cell phone. I dialed Chris Jericho's number and waited as the phone rung. Chris normally had his phone off, and he never answered so I hung up in a huff. I turned the light down low and shut the thing on my window as I leaned on Jeff and fell asleep.  
  
When we all woke up we were hearing the announcement that we were about to land in Paris. I yawned and stretched a little as Jeff looked at me and smiled. I smiled back as the plane landed with a bump as the wheels met the runway. I shook my head and unfastened my seat belt and popped my back a bit before standing up and getting my things from the cabinet over my head. The four of us walked off of the plane and into the airport where we were immediately surrounded my reporters who wanted to know if I was on and if we were still a team. Jeff and Matt helped Storme and me through the crowd of people and outside to where our car was waiting for us. We put our stuff in the trunk and climbed in as the driver sped away. I groaned and closed my eyes; the flashing cameras and the yelling had given me a headache major. Storme just leaned on Matt and looked at me and Jeff, "You guys know that you make a cute couple right?" Jeff and me smiled at her and nodded then Jeff spoke, "You and Matt don't look so bad together either." Storme and Matt looked at each other and blushed. Me and Jeff both caught the looks on their faces and we smiled at each other.  
  
When our car stopped we were at the hotel. The guys helped me and Storme out and we got our things and walked into the lobby. It was a beautiful hotel, but what was even prettier was when Matt kissed Storme. Reporters had surrounded them and asked if they were a couple and Matt had said yes, and before Storme could say anything Matt kissed her. Jeff and me giggled and got our rooms set up. Storme and Matt walked over to us as we stepped onto the elevator. Matt looked over at me and smiled, "Lets all give the media something to talk about shall we?" We all grinned and Jeff and Matt kissed us. When the doors opened cameras flashed as we kissed, but we didn't care one bit. We released each other as the hotel security came up and took the reporters away. When they left we all cracked up as we walked into our rooms. Jeff and I were rooming together and so were Storme and Matt. I tossed my things on the bed and fell on it.  
  
I must have fell asleep because I woke up to Matt and Storme telling me to get dressed so that we could go to the arena a little early. I groaned and put my ring attire on, which consisted of: black Hardy pants and shoes and a Twist Of Fate long sleeved shirt. I walked out of the room and met Jeff in the hall. He put his arm around me as the four of us walked down the stairs and out of the parking lot where two cars were. One said Storme on the side and then other said Blaze. Storme and I squealed with delight and jumped into our cars, the boys laughed and got in beside us. Storme and me looked at each other and then cranked the cars. When we did, the Hardy theme immediately started playing in my car and Party Hard started in Storme's car. We screamed again and then sped off toward the arena.  
  
On the way there Jeff and Matt both found two cowboy hats in the cars. In mine there was a purple one and a green one. Jeff put the purple one on my head and then put the green one on his. Storme pulled up beside us wearing a pink hat and Matt had on a blue one. We smiled at each other and then sped off as the light turned green. Jeff and me were head banging to the Hardy theme while Matt and Storme were partying to Party Hard. People were just staring at us as we sped by them on the streets.  
  
We had reached the arena in no time at all in our new cars. We parked them and got out, carrying our things into the back halls as we searched for our locker rooms. Jeff found ours and Storme found hers and Matt's. We walked into our rooms and closed the doors. I put my stuff into my locker and flopped down on the couch. Jeff put his things away and sat beside me. I smiled and leaned over to him and he kissed me softly. I kissed back a little and then leaned into him and closed my eyes for a few minutes.  
  
In Storme and Matt's room Storme was in the bathroom putting on her ring attire. Matt was on the couch searching the tv for a good show to watch. Storme came out and sat beside him on the couch and watched him flip through the channels. He finally stopped on a channel where they were playing a Marylin Manson concert. He looked at Storme and smiled, and she smiled back at him. Anyone could plainly tell that those two were in love, but how far would our relationships go?  
  
  
  
Please R&R if you want more chapters, and please give me some ideas cause my brilliant mind has gone to sleep for a while. 


	3. Is This love?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from WWE so bleh. Blaze ish mine and Storme is Kat's so dun use them at all!  
  
A/N: I am going to get a lil slashy in this chappy so please try to forgive me!  
  
It was fifteen minutes until Raw went on the air and the whole locker room was buzzing with talk about the Hardy's. Everyone in the back had seen the kisses on the evening news and had since then been wondering what in the world brought them on.  
  
In Edge's locker room a crash was suddenly heard. Adam looked up from the couch with a puzzled look, "Yo! Chris, Jay what are you two doing in there!?" he yelled, indicating the loud crash that came from the changing area in the back. Chris poked his head out, "Vase fell over, nothing serious!" Adam raised an eyebrow and stood up from the couch, "I'm going to go check up on Alex and when I come back at want that mess in there to be cleaned up. Got it?" Jay poked his head out next to Chris and looked at Adam, "Yes mommy, the mess will be gone when you come back." Adam shook his head and left the room, walking down the hall to knock on Blaze and Jeff's door.  
  
Blaze sighed as she got up and opened the door, "Oh hey Adam." She said as she stepped back to allow Adam to step into the room. He walked on in and closed the door behind him and then smiled, "Whats up you guys?" Jeff grinned at him, "Apparently you haven't seen the news yet, that or you're just acting dumb." Adam looked defensive, "I didn't want to get Alex riled up in her, delicate condition you know." He received a smack on the arm for his comment and he grinned, "Oh come on Alex, I was kidding!" She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a pouty look, "Nuh uh, you were being mean Adam." Jeff chuckled, "Looks like you've managed to rile her up anyway Copeland."  
  
Back in Adam's locker room, Chris and Jay were still causing problems. In addition to the vase that they had broken earlier, they had also managed to break a pair of Adam's sunglasses. Chris stopped in his tracks and looked at them, "Jay, we have a problem." Jay nodded, "Actually we have two problems Chris." Chris looked back over at him, "Whats the other problem besides the fact that Adam's new glasses are broken?" Jay grinned at him, "We still haven't had our fun yet!" (use your imagination ppl)  
  
Adam grinned in his defense, "She's not riled up, she's just annoyed with me. Right Alex?" Blaze looked at him and shrugged, "I guess so, but if you leave now I promise not to hurt you later on tonight." Adam looked like he was deep in thought and then he looked at Jeff and winked, "Ok, I'll leave for now. But if I hear so much as one sound from this room that isn't normal I'm commin back in here!" Blaze's face turned red at his comment and he and Jeff chuckled at her. Jeff stood up and walked over to her, putting his arms around her waist, "Don't be upset, its just a joke sweetie." She pouted, "I bet Storme and Matt aren't having this problem!"  
  
In Matt and Storme's locker room they were still watching the tv even though she had told him a thousand times to get up and get dressed for the night. She finally stood up and put her hands on her hips, "Matthew Moore Hardy get up and get dressed." Matt turned and looked at her, no one had called him by his full name in a long long time. She almost giggled at his face, but she held back. He stood up and looked at her, "Ok, ok I'm going to get dressed now." He said as he walked into the bathroom with this bag. Storme shook her head and then giggled, "Men."  
  
Adam finally left the locker room and Jeff grinned at Blaze, "Well, it looks like we are all alone again." That comment only succeeded in making Blaze blush again, "Jeff." Her words were cut short by Jeff kissing her gently. She returned his kiss and then smiled, "Save that for after the show Jeffy baby." He smiled at her and then picked up his bag, "Alright, I promise you won't regret it." He winked at her and then disappeared into the bathroom to get changed. She sat on the couch and shook her head, "Men..."  
  
When Matt emerged from the bathroom it was time for Raw to start and he was in the second match up for the night. He wasn't in the best of moods to be working, but he would get past all of that. Storme looked at him and smiled, "I see you finally got dressed Mattykins." She said as she giggled. He smirked at her and then tickled her gently, "Don't push it Rhiannon." He said as she giggled at his tickling her. Storme hadn't seen Matt act like this in a long time and it was good to see the guy having fun again. She only hoped that Blaze and Jeff were getting along as well as her and Matt were.  
  
Jeff walked out of the bathroom in his usual get up and grinned, "Do I look better?" Blaze turned to him and smiled, "Yep, you look like the Jeff I know now." He put on his 'Works every time' smile and then nods, "I have to look my best, especially since I have a lovely lady to walk out with me tonight." Blaze grinned, he was sucking up again, "Hey Mr. 'I'm sucking up to her again cause I think she's hot' I know the deal, and yes you'll win the match tonight so don't worry." He smiled defensively, "Me!? I am perfectly capable of winning on my own thank you very much." He stated matter-of-factly as he looked at her. The truth was, he didn't like the idea of going out to the ring with out her this time. 


	4. One Night Changes Everything

Disclaimer: Well looks like I finally got my lazy ass to work on something! This chapter is meant to be how Blaze ends up pregnant in the Mark/Blaze story that is posted in my stuff. I couldn't decide on a decent ending for this story, so I'm going to take all of them down and post the Mark/Blaze story with this one as one big happy story! R&R please, this took a lot of time to come up with.  
  
Jeff stumbled out of the ring, Blaze helping him up the ramp. He had just won the Intercontinental Championship belt from Rob Van Dam. Blaze had done her part by knocking Rob out with a chair. They reached the locker room, and both of them fell on the couch. She looked over at him, "You ok Jeffro?" He smiled as he held up the title in hone hand, "I couldn't be better at the moment A." She smiled at him as she nuzzled his neck gently, "Is that so Jeffrey?"  
  
Adam went back into his locker room, "Jay? Chris?" There was no answer. He walked into the changing room, but no one was there. The vase had been cleaned up though. Adam looked puzzled, "I was gone for five minutes and they disappear." He walked back to the couch and sat down, picking up the latest Raw Magazine. His mouth curved up into a smile. The cover was of Jeff and Blaze kissing on the stage three weeks ago at Raw.  
  
Back in Matt's locker room, there was an awful lot of yelling going on. Storme was really pissed off at Matt, "I hate you Matt! I was supposed to be the Women's Champion and you screwed it all up!" Matt shook his head, "It was your own fault for getting the way!" Storme clenched her fists, "My fault!? Its not my fault that you hit me with a damn chair! It wasn't in the script and you did it anyway, so therefore its all your fault!" The yelling continued for a good forty-five minutes before Storme walks out of the room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Blaze and Jeff had arrived at their hotel room and were sitting out on the balcony together. Jeff reached over and took Blaze's hand gently in his. She looked at him, "What are you doing Jeff?" Jeff pulled her into his side, kissing her forehead, "Nothing yet." Her face turned a little red at his comment, "Jeff..." He didn't give her time to finish her sentence before picking her up and walking into the room, putting her on the bed.  
  
She looked up at Jeff and slipped her arms around his neck, "I love you Jeff." He leaned down and kissed her softly, "I love you too Blaze." He moved his hands down and slid her shirt off, over her head. She ran her hands under his shirt, pushing it up slowly. He let her take it off, and then he looked down at her, "I want you to know what if you want me to stop at any time, just tell me. You know I won't force you to do this." She nodded to him as he leaned down to kiss her again.  
  
After Jeff had discarded the rest of their clothes, he stopped to look at her. He could tell that she wasn't afraid of this at the moment. In fact, she hadn't shown any resistance toward him, and he was happy with that. Gently he moved a hand between her legs and pushed them apart, watching her face the whole time. When she didn't protest, he moved his waist between her legs, "Are you sure this is what you want?" She looked into his eyes, "Yes." That was the only thing he needed to hear at the moment.  
  
Carefully he lifted her up, "This is going to hurt for a few minutes Alex..." She knew it would, but she nodded to him anyway. Jeff moved quickly, pushing into her and breaking the last barrier between them. No sooner than Jeff moved, Blaze felt the pain. She didn't mean to cry out as loud as she did, but the pain was intense. She had known there would be pain and blood, but she didn't know that the pain would be that bad.  
  
After a little while she felt the pain subside and she looked up at Jeff. He saw in her eyes that the pain was gone and he moved gently. Now that he pain was gone, even Jeff's slightest movement caused her immense pleasure. Through the rest of the night Jeff managed to bring her to her peak four times before they finally stopped. She was laying across his body, her head resting on his chest. Jeff was propped up against the wall, running his fingers through her hair while she slept.  
  
He looked down on her, he hadn't expected to be able to get her to sleep with him this soon. He was thinking about that when suddenly the idea that she may be pregnant now hit him. She hadn't even asked him to use a condom, and he hadn't even thought about one. He could have kicked himself in the head for that one, if she was, then he'd have to deal with it along with her. He made that promise to himself before he fell asleep, holding her close to him.  
  
A couple of hours after Jeff had fallen asleep, he was awakened by Vince McMahon's voice. He opened his eyes and looked at his boss, "Whats up Vince?" Vince crossed his arms over his chest and pointed to Blaze, "Jeff, I know we've talked about this." Jeff held her closer, "Vince I know I can't afford to leave the WWE, but I love her. Nothing you can say will change that." Vince shook his head, "I'm just saying that you need to think about you and her. Think about what would happen if Blaze ended up pregnant. She'd be out of work for a while you know, and even then she'd still have so much to deal with. I just want what's best for the both of you." Jeff nodded as Vince left the room.  
  
Jeff leaned down and kissed Blaze on the head before pulling out of her arms and getting up. He put on his boxers and then his Caffeine jeans along with his "Xpand your Imagi-Nation" shirt. He walked back over and shook her gently, "Wake up sweetheart, its almost time for the bus to leave." She rubbed her eyes and then drug herself out of the bed and pulled on some clothes. Jeff caught sight of her and chuckled, "Your going to dress like me today?" She looked at herself in the mirror and saw that she was wearing a pair of Jeff's pants and one of his shirts, "Does it look bad on me?" He shook his head as he gathered up their things and walked out the door to the bus.  
  
The bus stopped at the Paris International Airport, and everyone got off. Blaze and Jeff headed into the port and sent their stuff thought baggage check. After that they went on to the gate and boarded the plane, Blaze got the window seat. Just before the plane started to take off, Jeff looked over at Blaze, "As soon as we get to the next town on the list, you've got to promise me that I can take you to the doctor for a check up to make sure your cold it gone." She looked at him, "Alright, I'll go if it makes you feel better." He smiled and kissed her gently, she had no idea what he was really taking her to the doctor for.  
  
They arrived back in the US at around nine in the morning. When they got off the plane and collected their luggage, Blaze insisted that they wait on Storme. When Storme appeared she was with Chris, not Matt. Blaze looked at her sister and then at Chris, "Sis is there something I should know about?" Storme nodded, "Yeah, me and Matt are through forever!" Blaze and Jeff cringed at her harsh tone, neither of them were about to ask what happened. Chris looked at Jeff and Blaze, "Matt cost her the title and then blamed it on her." Blaze and Jeff nodded, it was all clear now. You see Storme had this thing about losing a title because of someone else so yeah, she was really mad.  
  
Storme got into her car along with Chris and she took off toward Sea Breeze, the Team Xtreme house in North Carolina. Blaze got in Jeff's car and he took her to the doctor's office. They walked in and Jeff went over to the receptionist and talked to her for a moment, making all the arrangements for tests to be done. After he talked with her, he motioned for Blaze to follow him into the office. She got up and walked with him into the office. The doctor came in a moment later and looked over her chart, "Well Miss Alexis, lets see how you are doing today."  
  
Jeff made sure the doctor took a test, without Blaze knowing so, that would determine whether or not she was pregnant. After the doctor finished his examination, Blaze left the room. Jeff stayed behind for a few moments, "As soon as the results get in, call me at this number." He wrote the Sea Breeze number on a piece of paper and handed it to the doctor, "I don't want her to know anything yet, so ask for Jeff Hardy. No one else is to know." The doctor nodded and Jeff walked out, taking a gentle hold on Blaze's hand, leading her out to the car where he helped her in.  
  
He went back toward Sea Breeze, never letting on that he had additional tests done. There was no use in upsetting her if he didn't know for sure. There was always a good chance that she was, but he couldn't risk anything on a maybe. As they pulled up at the house Storme walked out and smiled, "Tonight it party night people!" Me and Jeff smiled as we walked into the house. Storme was always the party one as soon as we got back.  
  
Blaze went to her room and got dressed, coming out in a mini skirt and a Hardy baby tee-shirt. Jeff's mouth dropped open at that one, she hadn't dressed like that since she became a Hardy. Suddenly there was a knock at my door and Shane Helms walked into the house, "Hello citizens of Hardyville!" Blaze giggled as Jeff shook his head, "Helms, you never cease to amaze me old buddy." Shane smiled and then held up his car keys, "I'm taking you and Blaze to the bar, so lets go!" Blaze shrugged and then walked out of the house with Jeff and Shane, getting in Shane's car and taking off toward the local bar. 


	5. Meeting of Friends or Enemies

Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or anything else, but I do own Blaze or Alexis so don't use her! Anyway I hope you like this even though it is a tad strange for Blaze to go for Taker, but what can I say. We all have our strange fascinations.  
  
I was sitting at the bar with Jeff and Shane on my side. I was so annoyed with the two of them by the time my sister, Rhiannon Storme, got there. As soon as she arrived, I left Jeff and Shane with her, Shannon, and Chris. I was so upset that I needed to leave. Not paying attention to where I was going, I had almost reached the door when I ran into someone. I fell backward, but I was caught before I hit the floor. I looked up to see who it was and I saw Mark. I was suddenly frozen in fear. He was not the person that I wanted to see at the moment. I was about to punch him in the face when he stood be upright and gave me a small smile. I was shocked that a fight didn't break out between us. What happened next was totally amazing. He took his sunglasses off and then put his arm around me, "Be more careful next time." He nudged me gently to get me to walk with him, "You don't have to be afraid. I don't want to fight." For the first time since I had met him I smiled, "That's good to know Mark." He raised an eyebrow at me calling him by his real name rather then Taker or Undertaker. I laughed at the look on his face, "What is so funny Alexis?" I stopped laughing and stood, frozen like a statue, "How do you know my real name?" He smiled at me again, "I have an interest in you. I have ever since our first match last month."  
  
You can imagine that I was shocked to hear that he had an interest in me of all people. All I could do was to stand there and look at him. He shook his head and moved his arm from my shoulders to wrap around my waist; I blushed when he did, "What's wrong Alexis?" He smirked, "You seem a bit distracted for some reason." I looked down to avoid his eyes, "I'm not distracted Mark." He lifted my chin up and looked at me, "Yes you are." All I could do was stand there and blush while he looked at me. He just chuckled and released the gentle hold he hand on my chin, "Come on, you need some fresh air."  
  
I was glad for the chance to get outside; there would be little light to show my face. He gently pulled me around and we walked out the door, "You know, you are a young woman, you need to be out having fun instead of being in a bar." I had to laugh at that, "Yeah right. What can a twenty- three year old woman get out and do besides get drunk?" I suddenly wished that I hadn't asked that question when he looked at me. I could tell that my face was red when he leaned down and kissed my cheek, "I can show you a good time if you'd let me..Alex" I shivered at his voice and found myself closing my eyes and holding him close to me. His arms went around me and he pulled me against him tightly, "I take that as a yes." I only nodded as I held onto him.  
  
Any normal person would have thought that I was stupid, but I knew at that moment that I did like Mark. I couldn't have told you why, but I did. He released me and then took my hand and led me over to his bike, "Hop on." I looked at him before pulling my skirt up a little and then getting on the very front. I could have sworn I saw him smiling as he climbed on behind me. He was pressed against my back and I shivered as his arms went around me to take hold of the handlebars. I had never ridden a motorcycle before and I was scared. I guess he could tell that I was and he leaned close to my ear, "Don't' be afraid, I won't let anything happen to you Alex." With that he started the bike up.  
  
It only took him a few seconds to get out on the road after the bike was cranked. I was still scared of riding on this motorcycle, but I was there now. He drove really well and didn't scare me, but then he asked, "Do you want to go to your home or to my room?" I could feel my cheeks heating up as I answered him, "We better go to your room, Matt is sick at the house." I knew it was a like but I didn't want to go home, not yet. I closed my eyes and leaned against him while he drove.  
  
When we finally stopped I was almost asleep. He parked his bike and picked me up off of it. I was too tired to resist being picked up so I let him carry me into his hotel room. When he flipped on the light I buried my face in his chest. He chuckled, "Sorry the light was so bright." He said as he carried me over to the bed and put me down, "You look tired Alex." I nodded and he sat down beside me, "Well if you need anything I'll be here, but I have to take a shower alright?" I nodded and he got up, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.  
  
I tried to sleep but when I heard the water start running all I could see was him in the shower. The vision drove me insane as I lay there. After about two minutes, which seemed like an eternity to me, I sat up and slung my legs over the side of the bed. I bent over and took my shoes off, and then I took my pantyhose off. I was shaking as I got up and walked toward the bathroom door. The only sounds were my bare feet on the hardwood floor, the water and the beating of my heart in my ears.  
  
I finally reached the door and carefully turned the knob to find that the door was unlocked. I hesitated for a moment before pushing the door open. Warm air engulfed me as I walked inside and shut the door quietly behind me. I saw his silhouette on the shower curtain and shivered. I stepped a little closer and then I slipped my shirt and skirt off. I didn't bother with the bra and panties as I stepped up to the curtain and pulled it back a bit. His back was to me so I stepped into the shower with him. I reached out and put my hands on his back. No sooner than I had touched him, he turned around to face me.  
  
I was shaking when he looked at me, but then a smile crossed his face, "how nice of you to join me Alex." He said as he looked at me. My cheeks were red no doubt, but I didn't care. I didn't know why I was here or what I had anticipated. All I could do was stand there and look at his face. He reached out to me and put his arms around my back and gently unfastened my bra. It slid down my arms and onto the floor, and when it did I blushed and closed my eyes. I was so scared and ashamed of this moment because I had no idea why, or what I was doing in there with him.  
  
It didn't take me long to figure out why I was there. After I heard the bra hit the floor I felt his hands on me. I could hardly breathe when he touched me. Not even Jeff could have made me feel the way I did at that moment in time. His hands, the hands that had once been soaked in my blood, were gently touching me. Every part of me was in tune to him now. His hands carefully moved to touch each of my breasts in a gentle and caressing manner. I couldn't do anything but try and draw in air.  
  
He pulled me in closer to him and started a gentle trail of kisses around each side of my neck. I was almost in tears at the sensations he evoked from me. He arms held me against him with gentle possessiveness. My arms went up and slipped around his neck as we both knelt to the floor. He pressed my back up against the wall gently and continued his trail of kisses on my neck. I squirmed under his touch, I didn't want him to stop now. All I wanted was more of his touch, and more he gave me.  
  
In a matter of five minutes he had me down on the floor completely naked and completely ready for him. I was now scared out of my mind. I had never even considered having sex with him. 


	6. The Questioning Begins

Disclaimer: Again I don't own WWE or anything that goes along with it. All I own is Blaze. Credit Storme to my friend Kat aka littlemissmondynight and that's about it other than I can't believe that there is actually another chapter to this messed up fic..  
  
What a wonderful night I had had with Mark. I couldn't tell you what all happened in there with us because I don't really remember anything. I only remembered one thing from last night, and that was that I told him I loved him. It may have been strange or gross to some, but Mark was a wonderful person. He was like an angel in disguise or something. Sure he looked like something out of a gothic library, but I wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
Anyway, the next morning I woke up to the sound of an alarm clock. I groaned, I could have slammed the darn thing up against the wall if I could have gotten my hands on it. I had no choice but to get up and turn it off. Thinking that I was at home in my room I started to sit up but I was held down by something. I opened my eyes to see Mark; I almost fell off the other side of the bed when I saw him. It was like an initial shock to see at eight in the morning.  
  
You see the last time I could remember being face to face with him was when I saw his smirk and then a chair in my face. That's why I freaked out so much. He shook his head and laughed a bit, "Don't be afraid Alex. You look like you've just seen a ghost. Just calm down." I ran a hand through my hair and then shook my head, "Sorry Mark.." He laughed again, "You need to learn to relax." I punched him in the chest, "I am relaxed thank you." He moved back at my punch, "If that's relaxed I'd hate to see you when you are tense."  
  
I rolled my eyes and got up, almost tripping over the rug that wasn't supposed to be there. It earned me another laugh from him after I regained my balance. If Storme could have seen me she would have thought I was drunk from the way I was walking. My eyes were all blurry and I wasn't used to not being at home in the mornings. I turned around and looked at him, "Its not funny Mark!" I said in my cutest little voice.  
  
He propped himself up on the bed to watch me as I walked around the room to get woken up. Every now and then I would look at him and smile as I walked around a bit, thinking really. I kept wondering if what had happened was supposed to happen after all. I was getting scared again; after all I was only twenty-three at that time. I didn't even know how old Mark was.  
  
Finally I sat back down on the bed and looked at him, "Did we do the right thing last night Mark?" He looked at me and held my hand gently, "I don't know either Alex, but I do know that I don't want to lose you. Its not because you let me do that last night, its because you are a very special person." I smiled as he said that, "Why am I so special Mark?" He smiled at me, "You have a great personality, you're so nice to everyone except in the ring, and you've got what no other woman has."  
  
I was confused on that one, what could I have that no other girl had? I looked at him sideways, "What do I have that they don't?" He waited for a moment before answering, "You have a victory over me in Hell in A Cell." I laughed, "Just goes to show you that you shouldn't mess with a woman that can fly Mark." He reached out and put his finger on the scar that was on my shoulder from that match, "And that just goes to show you that you can't get out of a Hell in a Cell match with me without getting hurt."  
  
I punched him again, not hard enough to hurt him but enough to let him know I meant it. Again he moved back, "I was only kidding Alex." I grinned, "So was I." He shook his head and got up laughing lightly, "If that was kidding I know I don't want to get you really mad." I got up and walked over to him and smiled, "You need a shower, this time excluding myself."  
  
He looked at me with a pouty face, "No Mark. Go take a shower." I pointed to the bathroom with a sort of demanding look; not a mean one but you get the idea. He chuckled and walked on into the bathroom and I heard the door lock this time. I breathed a sigh of relief to myself and pulled on some leather pants and a t-shirt. I walked outside to escape the sound of the water again.  
  
It was a bit cool outside this morning but I shrugged it off and sat down on a bench to watch the sun rise. Everything was going great since last night except for one thing. I was still scared about the 'what if' questions going through my head. Plus I didn't know if I could truly trust Mark just because of last night. I had to find out that he meant it, not just to get my guard down and then half kill me in a match or something.  
  
I had just stopped concentrating on what was in my head and started watching the sunrise. Mark came out of the room in his usual jeans and shirt outfit and sat down beside me. I looked over at him as he did, and he looked back at me. I know he could tell something was wrong, "Alex, what's bothering you?"  
  
I sighed a bit and looked back at the sunrise, "Mark..I'm scared. I don't know any other way to explain it. I am just scared." He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me against him, "If you're afraid that I am planning something, don't be. You know if I was planning something that you wouldn't be here right now." I had to agree, he was never one to have any patients with things.  
  
I nodded and then laid my head on his shoulder, "Mark?" His arm moved down to wrap gently around my waist, "Yes Alex?" "Don't let me go now." I don't think he understood me because he looked down at me with a sort of confused look on his face. I reached up and touched his face gently, "Now that I have trust in you, I just can't lose you."  
  
He smiled and tilted my chin up with his hand. I looked at him and then he kissed me. It wasn't demanding or shy, it was the perfect kiss for that moment. He let go of my chin a few moments later and smiled at me. I smiled back at him and then put my arm around his waist and laid my head back on his shoulder. We stayed out there a bit longer and then he picked me up and carried me back into the room. I had to admit, it was sweet of him to do that. But back on track here. We went back into the room and I put my boots on. He watched my every move with a smile on his face. I couldn't look at him without blushing anymore. I think the smile he had on his face was from the amusement he had in watching me walk.  
  
You see its sort of hard to explain why he had the smile on his face, but I think you all know why she was walking sort of funny, hint hint. But yeah. I got dressed and then looked at him, "We really should be getting me back home. I bet sis is so worried about me." He nodded, "And when you show up with me she'll be even more worried." I nodded and he chuckled, "I'm glad you have such caring friends." I smiled, "Me too Mark. Me too."  
  
He got his jacket and the keys to his bike. I picked up my jacket and put it on then walked out the door with him behind me. I walked over to the bike and stopped, if I thought walking was hard this was going to be harder. I heard him chuckle behind me and I turned around, "What are you laughing about Mark?" He shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I know what you're thinking." I blushed, I didn't expect him to know why I wouldn't get on the bike.  
  
I decided to play it cool and all, "Mark I have no idea what you are talking about." He walked over to me and then held out his hand to the bike, "Ok then lets go." I mumbled to myself for being such and idiot as I swung my leg over the bike and sat down. Yeah it hurt but it was easier to get on in pants rather than a skirt.  
  
He started up his bike and we took off toward Sea Breeze. Sounds like a funny name but the place is huge. Anywho, the ride home was mostly silent since you had to yell to talk over his Harley. It was an enjoyable ride to say the least, I had time to think about things.  
  
When we got to my house, Shannon, Matt, Jeff, Shane, and Storme rushed out the door and Jeff got me off the bike. Mark just shut off his bike, got off and walked over to me putting his arm around my waist. Jeff looked pissed when Mark did that, in fact they all looked pissed. Mark leaned over to me and gave me a kiss then let me go, "Call me if you want anything. Day or night I'll always be there for you Alex."  
  
I nodded as I blushed and then he got back on his bike and took off. The gang escorted me into the house and then the guys left as I went up to my room and laid down on the bed. Storme came in a few minutes later and looked at me, "I want every last detail of what happened with you guys, and I want them now." She demanded as she sat down on the bed and looked at me. I knew that it was going to be a long couple of hours while trying to explain things to her. 


	7. Pregnant and Not Married

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah you already know I don't own anything, except for Blaze and a chara that will be introduced later on as Joey. Again Kat owns Storme so don't take her either!  
  
I looked at my sister who was glaring at me intensely, "Come on sis nothing happened!" She crossed her arms over her chest, "Oh yeah? Then why can't you even walk straight?" I blushed deeply and looked away from her. She caught sight of it and her eyes widened, "You actually slept with him!?" I turned back to her quickly, "I'm sorry! Its not all my fault you know! I was mad and half drunk!!" I yelled at her not meaning to sound so mean.  
  
She looked mad and worried, "Do you realize what he could have done to you in your condition!? You could be dead right now, or even worse you could be pregnant now!!!" Those words hit me like a spear to the stomach. I was so in shock that I just sat there not moving.  
  
The guys had heard us yelling and they burst into the room and looked at us. Shane rushed over to me and hugged me, "Blaze are you ok?" Shannon went over and comforted Storme who was crying now. We didn't fight that often and it hurt us both when we did.  
  
I started to cry and I pushed Shane away from me. I didn't want any man to touch me right now so Storme pulled me into a hug, "Shhhh sis I'm sorry." I still cried as I choked out something to her, "I'm sorry sis but I'm scared." She hugged me and I hugged back. We sat on my bed like that for a while as the guys watched us.  
  
She finally let me go, "Are you ok now Sis?" she asked me softly. I nodded and then wiped my eyes, "I'm sorry you guys. I didn't mean to worry you like that." The guys nodded and then Shane walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. The other guys did the same to both of us and then left.  
  
I sat on my bed, not moving as I tried to set my thoughts straight. Storme looked at me and sort of smiled, "Its...its not that bad sis..." She was trying to tell me that since she had had her baby that every thing would go well for me if I was pregnant. I only nodded and then sighed, "I don't want to be pregnant sis." She nodded, "I know. And I don't want you to be either."  
  
She got up and left a few minutes later, leaving me alone to think. I got up and wandered out onto my balcony and sat down on my swing, watching the ocean and the waves. I didn't know what to do or say at that moment. All I could do was think about myself and how stupid I was. I knew I shouldn't have slept with him but I did.  
  
After that day then next few passed by rather quickly. I had almost forgotten all about the incident that night. That was until one week later there was a knock at the door. I paused the game I was playing with Shane and got up to answer the door. I walked to the door and opened it, when I did I felt sick. Much to my dismay Mark was smiling at me from outside. I smiled a bit and stepped back to let him in. He stepped in and I shut the door behind him. He caught me gently around the waist and kissed me. Shane had gotten up and wandered into the living room just in time to see him kiss me, "Hey! Leave her alone!!" Mark let go of me and I just stood there.  
  
Mark and Shane glared at each other before Shane spoke, "Don't you think you have caused her enough pain for one month!?" Mark looked at me upset, "Alex.how did I hurt you." I started to speak when Shane interrupted, "Alex you don't have to talk to him." I pushed Shane aside and looked at Mark, "You didn't hurt me Mark, but I just..I just need time to think about things."  
  
He nodded and then got a gentle look in his eyes, "Please don't push me away Alex." I hugged him and sighed, "I won't. I just need a while to work things out." He nodded and kissed my cheek then walked out the door.  
  
When I turned around I saw Shane glaring at me, "Why did you just do that Alex?" I shook my head, "I do love him Shane. I just need a little time to work things out in my mind." Shane shook his head at me and then just hugged me, "I'm sorry, but I don't like to see you hurting like you have been." I hugged him back, "Its ok Shane. I won't hurt for much longer."  
  
Little did I know that I was about to be in for the biggest shock and hurt of my life. I was running down by the beach when Chris caught up with me, "Alex we need to talk." I stopped and looked at him, "What's wrong Chris?" He looked at me and then shook his head, "Mark has been hurt." At that moment my heart almost stopped and I passed out.  
  
When I came to I saw the whole gang looking at me and I closed my eyes again, "What happened?" Chris helped me sit up, "You passed out a few hours ago." I shook my head, "Oh my gosh, Mark!" I started to cry and Shane hugged me. Chris looked at me, "Come on, I'll take you to see him." I was still crying as I got up and Shane and Chris led me out to the car.  
  
We reached the hospital soon and I jumped out and ran inside. I reached the information desk, "What room is Mark Calloway in?" The receptionist looked at me, "What is your kinship to him?" I panicked and then looked at her, "Wife" She nodded and looked it up, "Room 230 Blue." I thanked her and ran to the elevator.  
  
Chris and Shane were in shock that I has said I was married to him. I didn't want to lie, but I wanted to see him. I punched the floor 2 button and waited. As soon as it reached the second floor I shout out of there and ran down the hall.  
  
I reached the room and burst inside. The doctor looked at me, "Can I help you miss?" I looked at him, "I am his wife, please tell me what is going on." The doctor looked at me and then to Mark, "I am afraid that he was injured while going home on his motorcycle. He will be ok, but right now he needs to rest. I must ask that you leave." I started to cry softly and I looked at him, "please let me stay for a little while." He finally gave in and let me stay. I sat beside Mark on his bed and stroked his face gently, "Oh Mark I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you." I cried softly.  
  
Days went by slowly in the hospital while I waited for him to get better. It had been three weeks now and I was beginning to feel sick. The doctors finally had to remove me from his room and they put me in one of my own. Shane and Chris came to see me a few days later.  
  
I looked at them when they came in, and neither of them looked happy. I sat up a bit and looked at them, "Whats wrong you two?" Chris sat down beside me and handed me an envelope, "The doctors say that you're pregnant Alex." I was shocked beyond belief by what he had just said.  
  
I tried to think of another reason why it couldn't be true, "But...how can I be!?" Shane and Chris just shook their heads a bit. Shane was the next to speak, "And Alex...its Mark's baby.." I just sat there in shock. This was not how I wanted to hear this but it was.  
  
I was only twenty three and I was not even married. Now I was going to have a baby with the man that I had only known for a little over a month. I knew I was in a big bind and I didn't know who to turn to now.. 


	8. Jeff's Proposal

Disclaimer: Once again with the blah blah blah about me not owning anything except for Blaze and Joey, again Kat owns Storme so there. Anyway hope you enjoy the long awaited chapter 4 *gasp* my my this is getting to be a long fanfic!  
  
I stayed in the hospital for at least another week before they released me. I was picked up by Jeff and Shane at the hospital. The whole ride home was in silence. It made me feel awkward to not talk to the two people I knew the best. I sighed a bit as they pulled into the driveway and shut the car off. Jeff got out and helped me get out then they walked into the house. I felt so lonely as I walked into the house and went to my room.  
  
I fell onto my bed and started to cry. I had so many emotions inside me that just needed to be set free and I set them free with my tears. While I was crying Chris happened to walk into my room. He looked upset as he walked over and sat beside me, "Hey there kiddo." I sat up and looked at him, still crying as I did. He smiled a bit and then hugged me, "Its ok you don't have to say anything Alex." I didn't say anything, all I did was hug him back.  
  
We sat there for a while just like that, he was the big brother type and it made me feel a little better. I finally let him go and he smiled at me, "Feel better?" I nodded a bit and wiped my eyes as Storme came into the room, "Hey Sis." I smiled at her, "Hey.." She walked over and sat beside me and gave me a hug. It was easy to see that they all felt for me, but at the same time they blamed me because I had willingly walked into the situation.  
  
Chris got up and left the room, leaving me and Storme to talk. She shut the door and then looked at me, "Are you alright?" I nodded and sat up against the wall, "Yeah just confused and stuff." She nodded, "I know how it goes sis." I smiled, "At least someone around here knows." She smiled and sat down again, "You gonna tell him?" I thought for a moment, "Well it is his so he has the right to know." She nodded, "Yeah he does."  
  
I didn't know how or when to tell him, but I knew it had better be soon. Storme smiled at me and then left my room to leave me to my thinking. I had a lot of it to do now. I laid down on my bed and sighed, this was not going to be an easy thing to tell someone. I thought for days on end in my room everyday. I still hadn't come up with a way to tell him about his baby.  
  
Then when I least expected it he showed up at the house looking for me about a month later. I was up in my room asleep when he walked in and sat beside me. I had no idea he was there until he leaned down and kissed me.  
  
My eyes snapped open and I looked at him. He looked at me and then to my stomach, which was already beginning to show. After all I was about three months pregnant by now. He looked angry, "Why didn't you tell me Alexis?" I sat straight up, "Mark I was going to but I." He got up, "I can't believe you would keep this from me!" My eyes filled with tears as he yelled at me, "You don't understand!" He looked back at me, "What do I not understand!?" I was still crying as he looked at me, "I was scared Mark.."  
  
He looked at me and then shook his head, "You were scared. Of what?" I wiped my eyes, "I thought you would be mad at me!" He shook his head and then hugged me, "Don't ever be afraid of me Alex." I held onto him and closed my eyes; I was so stupid to push him away.  
  
We stood there and held each other until Shane walked past my door, "Alex what is he doing here?" I looked at him, "He is being a good father Shane." Shane looked skeptical at that, "Well I'm here if you need me." I nodded and he left. If only the others would understand that easily. I looked back at Mark, "Forgive me." He smiled at me and then kissed my lips again, "I forgive you." I smiled at him and all the tension between us was gone. I felt better already now that we had forgiven each other.  
  
When we finally let each other go I felt so much better than I had in months. He actually looked happy again and I was happy as well. I smiled up at him and he stroked my face gently, I could tell that this was bound to go somewhere. I think he knew it too because he closed and locked my door before pulling me to him again. I moved my hand up and took his bandana off and let it fall to the floor. He watched me for a moment and then leaned down and kissed me.  
  
I kissed him back and put my arms around him tightly. He picked me up and dropped me onto my bed and then kneeled over me. I looked up at him and gave him a smile that I know drove him crazy. He reached down and ran his hand over my stomach, "Alex tell me what you want right now." I looked at him, "What do you mean Mark?" He kept gently running his hand over my stomach, "I want to know what you want at this very moment."  
  
I was confused on why he wanted to know. I thought that it was pretty clear of what I wanted but I think he wanted to hear me say it or something. So I decided to tell him what I wanted, "Mark you know I want you, I always have." A smile crossed his face as he hugged me, "I know, I just had to hear you say it." I hugged him close and closed my eyes. I was happy now, but I knew that the rest of my friends wouldn't like this a bit. I kissed him again and slowly the rest of that day paled into insignificance.  
  
When I woke up the next morning Mark was still sleeping. I sat up a bit and ran a hand through my hair, it had happened again. I just didn't know when to quit with this, and it was going to cost me in the long run. I looked down at Mark, he looked so peaceful and happy with me. I was happy with him but I was also scared out of my mind. Mark was much older than me and it just didn't look right for us to be together.  
  
I knew I shouldn't care, but I was a diva with a long career ahead of her. Mark was almost at the end of his wrestling days, he had been through so much more than I had. I sighed a little and got up, pulling my robe on before going on into my bathroom. I put on my bra and underwear and then pulled on a pair of Jeff's old pants and his fishnet shirt. I looked at myself in the mirror, I was a Hardy and then it just hit me. Who was always there for me no matter what? The answer was Jeff and it scared me.  
  
I had no idea what I had done. I was so stupid not to notice how much Jeff and I were in love. Then I realized that it only took one night with Mark to make me forget all about Jeff. I was mad now, Mark had purposely been at that bar to get me away from Jeff and it worked. I opened my bathroom door and walked out, leaving Mark in my room as I went down the hall to Storm and Shannon's room. I knocked on the door a few times.  
  
A very tired looking Shannon answered the door, "What could you possibly need at eight in the morning kiddo?" I smiled, "I need to have a talk with my sister." He yawned and let me in then shut the door, "Sis get up we have to talk now." She sat up and looked at me like she coulda killed me, "Sis its eight in the freakin morning, cant' this wait?" I shook my head, "No it can't and you have to listen."  
  
She mumbled and then yawned, "Alright what is the emergency?" I sat down on the foot of the bed, "I know whats going on now." She looked at me, "What the heck are you talking about girl?" I sighed, "Ok you remember how me and Jeff were going out at that bar and then he made me a little upset?" She nodded, "Yeah what about it?" I looked at her, "Sis Mark was at that bar on purpose. He was jealous that Jeff had me."  
  
It only took Storme and Shannon a few seconds to get it into their heads until Shannon started talking, "So then he seduced you in a way and made you forget about Jeff right?" I nodded and sis took over, "So then when you find out you're pregnant you'll stay with him instead of Jeff." I nodded again, "You see that's the whole plan. And now we need to tell Jeff."  
  
A shadow moved on us all and we turned around, "You don't need to tell me, I heard it all." Shannon and Storme smiled at each other as Jeff walked over and sat beside us, "So what are you going to do about this Alex?" I thought for a moment, "I'm going to tell him straight up and then I'm going to ask you to forgive me." The three of them smiled as I walked out of the room.  
  
I walked back into my room and Mark looked at me, "Where did you go, I missed you when I woke up." I put my hands on my hips and looked at him, "I should kill you, I really should Mark." He looked at me, "What are you talking about Alex?" I kept my temper under control, "Mark, that night at the bar you were there just to take me away from Jeff. I can't believe you would use me like this, and to think I actually slept with you twice!"  
  
He looked at me and stayed quiet. I was so mad that my cheeks were red, "I want you to leave right now and I don't want to see you again. Now get out!" He picked up his jacket and walked to my door, "You figured it out after three months Alex, but this isn't over. You were right when you said that you weren't sure about trusting me. Now you'll have to put up with me forever." He walked on out and I calmed down a little. I felt so disgusted and dirty and awful. I wanted to wash it all away but I couldn't, it wasn't going to be that easy. I shut and locked my door then went over and turned on my hot tub and got in it. I relaxed into the warm water and let my cares wash away with the water.  
  
I felt better when I got out of the tub and put on Jeff's old clothes. I knew that it would take a long time and a lot of trust to get Jeff with me again. I walked to my door and opened it only to run right into Jeff, "Whoa, where you goin in such a hurry?" I laughed, "I was going to see you." He smiled, " Is that so?" I nodded, "Yeah, I have a lot of explaining and apologizing to do to you." He nodded, "That you do, and I have some explaining to do also."  
  
We sat down on the swing on my balcony and talked. We both had a lot on our minds and now it was finally out in the open. I looked at him, "I didn't know Jeff, I'm sorry." He shook his head, "I shouldn't have said what I said though." I held his hand, "Its in the past now Jeff, there's nothing to worry about." He nodded his head, "There are a few things we need to worry about Alex." I looked at him, "And what would that be?"  
  
He smiled before answering, "How to deal with our kids." I looked at him, "Jeff don't play games, you know that they are Mark's kids." He grinned, "You want to put money on that?" I looked confused, "Prove it Jeff." He stood up, "Alright, come on then." I got up and followed him out of my room.  
  
Storme and Shannon saw us and smiled, "Hey Sis where ya'll goin?" I looked at her, "Jeff has something he wants to prove to me." Jeff turned around, "Come on, this is a family trip, lets go!" Storme, Shannon, Jeff, Shane, and myself got into Jeff's car.  
  
We ended up at a hospital and I looked at Jeff, "Oh no, not again." He got out of the car and got Shane to get me out, "Shane put me down man." He shook his head, "Jeff has something to show you now come on." I let Shane lead me into the hospital and into a room. Jeff had this planned out from the start.  
  
A doctor came in and took blood samples from me, Jeff and the baby and then left. I just leaned back in the bed and relaxed, "Jeff this better be a good surprise or your in for it." He grinned at me, "Oh believe me, this is going to be the best surprise of your life Alex." Storme and Shannon couldn't help but laugh, and I looked at them, "Is there something you guys know that I don't know?" They shut up after that and left, "Jeff what is going on here?"  
  
He only smiled at me as the doctor came in and handed Jeff a folder and left. I looked at Jeff and he smiled as he took the papers out and read them, "These papers say that you aren't three months pregnant Alex." I looked at him, "What did you just say?" He smiled, "You are six months pregnant Alex." My eyes got wide and I looked at him, "You mean?" He nodded and handed me the folder, "Yep, the kids aren't Mark's kids."  
  
A scream could be heard through the halls as I latched onto Jeff. Storme and Shannon burst into the room and started laughing, "You happy or something sis?" I looked at Storme, "I couldn't be happier." Shannon smiled, "I bet you could." Jeff nodded, "Yeah I almost forgot something." I looked at Jeff, "One thing first." He looked at me, "Alright."  
  
I ran things over in my mind, "How did I end up pregnant with your baby Jeff?" He laughed, "You totally refused for me to wear a condom on your first time so I didn't." I blushed as Storme and Shannon snickered at me, "Shut up you guys." Jeff smiled, "Alex that night in Paris is when you got pregnant." I hugged Jeff, "At least I know that the baby is yours."  
  
I thought sis was going to cry when she saw us hugging. I still didn't understand how Jeff could just forget about what had happened with me and Mark. I came to find out why when we left the hospital.  
  
Jeff and Shane were up front and I was in the back with Storme and Shannon when Jeff pulled into the parking lot of a French restaurant. Jeff and Shane got out and helped me and Storme out. I looked at Jeff, "There is no way I am going in there dressed like this!" Shane walked to the trunk of the car and pulled out two bags and handed them to me and Storme, "Sis if this is your and Jeff's planning I'm gonna hurt you." She looked at me, "Hey I didn't know about this one."  
  
The guys smiled at us and sent us to a store across the street to change. Me and Storme went into the bathroom and opened the bags. In hers there was a green sequin dress with green shoes. In mine there was a light purple sequin dress and shoes. I smiled, those guys had went all out for this. I put my dress on and walked out to see Storme already in hers.  
  
She saw me and smiled, "Oh you look so cute!" She walked over and patted my stomach, "What a cute little tummy you have now!" I smacked her hand, "Stop that, I look like a cow." She giggled, "Well come on Miss cow we have dates to attend to." I giggled and we walked back to the parking lot and put out old clothes into the car.  
  
The guys looked at us and whistled which made both of us blush. Shannon walked over and kissed my cheek, "You look great sis." I smiled, "Thanks Shannon." He smiled and then put his arm around Storme, "And you my lovely wife always look beautiful no matter what." Storme blushed and hugged him, "You're sweet Shanny but flattery will get you no where." They walked into the restaurant hand in hand and I shook my head.  
  
Shane walked over to me and smiled, "You do look nice, now let me get a before shot." He took out a camera and took my picture, "Ahh Shane stop that!" He smiled and got into Jeff's car and locked it so I couldn't kill him. Jeff laughed and walked over to me and gave me a kiss, "Come on I have another surprise for you." I smiled and we walked into the restaurant and sat with Storme and Shannon. Storme and Shannon kept smiling at me, "What are you two smiling about?" They laughed and Storme looked at me, "Nothing." I rolled my eyes and leaned close to Jeff who had a huge smile on his face. The waiter came by and put four glasses of champagne on the table. Jeff, Storme, and Shannon looked at each other and smiled as Jeff winked at the waiter and handed me my glass.  
  
I looked at the three of them suspiciously as I took my glass in my hand. Storme and Shannon raised their glasses, "I propose a toast to Sis and Jeff." Shannon nodded, "I agree." I lifted my glass up and looked at Jeff. He smiled and lifted his glass up, "I propose a toast to the look on Alex's face in about ten seconds."  
  
Storme and Shannon laughed as our glasses clinked together and went to take a drink from them. Jeff, Shannon, and Storme watched me as I raised my glass to my lips to take a drink. I happened to look into the glass and I saw a ring and my eyes went wide. Storme giggled as Jeff took the glass from me and got the ring out. I could hardly move as Jeff took my hand and slipped the ring on my finger.  
  
Jeff got up from his chair and kneeled by my side and I looked down at him, "Jeff.." He put his finger to my lips, "shhhh." I stayed quiet as I looked at him. He took a deep breath and then looked at me, "With Storme, Shannon and the rest of these people as my witnesses I want to ask you to marry me Alex." Tears formed in my eyes, "I will marry you Jeff." He stood up and pulled me to my feet and hugged me.  
  
When he let me go he smiled and then kissed me. I kissed him back as a flash went off and Shane chuckled, "That's the after shot!" I blushed and hid my face in Jeff's chest. All my dreams had come true now, nothing could ever go wrong. Or could it? 


	9. The Newest Hardy

Disclaimer: Well looks like this is the ninth chapter to the story, I hope you like it because it took me a while to get this far. I know I took a long time to finally put it up here, but it's done now so yay! Anyway please R&R so that I know if you like it. I'll take some flaming, but not a lot because this took a lot of patients to come up with. The reason there is Taker bashing is because I started to dislike him around the time I got to the third chapter of "Unexpected Friends" so I just combined the stories to make one big one! Have fun!  
  
A scream rang throughout the halls of the hospital. Jeff paced nervously outside the door to the delivery room. Storme, Chris, Shane and Shannon were sitting in the chairs against the wall watching Jeff. They had tried to calm him down but nothing seemed to work at the moment. They really couldn't blame him for being worried and all. Right after the cops had arrived at Sea Breeze last week they took Blaze to the hospital. She had only gone into labor six hours before now. Jeff looked at his watch, "Its one o'clock in the morning and she still hasn't had them yet." Storme got up and hugged him, "She'll be fine Jeff."  
  
Matt winced as Blaze grasped his hand harder; he thought she was going to break it in half. She was laying in the bed, grasping Matt's hand. Her hair was wet with sweat and with the water they put on her face to keep her cooled down. Matt couldn't do much more for her, "Blaze, let me go get Jeff. You need him in here." She shook her head, as another contraction hit her, "No Get Chris.." Matt nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. He was glad to be out of there, he wasn't one to hand these situations.  
  
Everyone looked up at Matt as he came out of the room. Jeff looked at his brother, "How is she?" Matt was about to answer when another scream was heard, "Does that answer your question Jeffro?" Jeff sighed, "It's been six hours." Chris stood up, "I'll go in with her for a while." Jeff nodded, "If anything.." Chris put a hand on Jeff's shoulder, "I'll come get you if anything happens." Jeff hugged Chris, "Thanks..you're the other big brother in my family." Chris smiled and then walked into the room.  
  
Blaze looked over at Chris as he came in. When he laid eyes on her, he didn't even recognize her at first. She looked so weak and hurt, he didn't like to see her like this, and it hurt him as well. He walked up to the bed and took her hand, "How are you?" She squeezed his hand gently, "I've been better.." Chris smiled and kissed her forehead, "You'll have this over with in a little while." She was about to hug Chris when she clenched his hand tightly, "Get Jeff....Its .." She screamed again and the doctors crowded around her.  
  
Jeff ran a hand through his hair at her scream; he had a mind to go in there right then. Chris suddenly burst into the hall and looked at Jeff, "Its time, she needs you in there." Jeff nodded and ran into the room, he looked at Blaze. She was in pain, but she was still as beautiful as ever. He ran over to the bed and grabbed her hand, "Its ok..shhhhh I'm here now." She had tears running down her face as Jeff cuddled her close. The doctor's words were not even heard by Jeff as he kept his eyes on her.  
  
Storme paced outside the room, worry was evident in her eyes. It had been close to an hour since Jeff had went in there, and nothing had happened. Chris put his arm around her, "Calm down sweetheart." Storme stopped pacing, "I wasn't in labor this long Chris. It's been seven hours." Chris nodded, "I know, but you..." His words were cut short as Jeff came out of the room. Storme looked at him, "Jeff what's going on?" Jeff looked at her and smiled, "I'm a father Storme."  
  
The next day they wheeled Blaze out of the hospital with the two babies. Jeff looked so happy and alive when they put her in his car. Storme put the twins in the car seats and then closed the door, "Jeff, we'll see you when we get back next week. Love ya sis." Blaze smiled as she hugged Storme and then closed her door as Jeff left the hospital. She really didn't know what to say to Jeff on the way home. Jeff looked over at her a few times; there was something different about her now. Something about her was just different; he couldn't place it yet though.  
  
Jeff finally broke the silence in the car, "Are you ok Alex?" She looked over at him, her eyes holding a new sparkle, "I couldn't be better Jeff." He smiled and held her hand in his gently. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. When she did he looked over at her, "Alex?" She looked in his direction, "Yes?" He took a deep breath, "Are we still going to get married?" She looked shocked, "Of course we are, why would I not?" He ran a hand through his hair, "Well you said you hated me last night." She shook her head, "I didn't mean it Jeff, it's just something that women go through when they are having kids. Rhiannon said so."  
  
The car pulled up in the front yard of Sea Breeze and Jeff shut it off then got out. He walked around to Blaze's door and opened it, helping her out of the car. She opened the door to the back and carefully took one of the car seats out. Jeff got the other one and they walked up to the doors of the house, Shane opening them up to let them inside. Blaze walked into the house and into the living room, putting the car seat down on the floor, taking baby Nicole out of it. Jeff walked inside and put the other car seat next to Nicole's, and took Jeffrey out. She sat on the couch and held Nicole gently in her arms, Jeff sitting beside her. Both of them looked so happy now, Shane was watching them from the doorway.  
  
A few minutes later, Shane walked into the room and looked at Blaze, "Congratulations Alexis, they are beautiful." She smiled up at Shane, "Thanks Shane, that means a lot to me." Shane smiled and gave her a gentle hug, kissing Nicole on the head. Jeff looked over at Shane, "You're a crazy one Helms, but your still part of the family." Shane smiled and then gave Jeff a hug, kissing Jeffrey on the head, "I love kids." Blaze looked at him, "Well then you can be a babysitter when I need one." Shane grinned, "Really?" She nodded to him, "Yep. You sure can." The three of them sat there until the others arrived at the house; there was a lot of commotion around the house for the next few days until everyone had seen the kids and the parents.  
  
Blaze was sitting in her room holding both of the babies as Jeff walked in. He stopped and watched her, he didn't know what it was about watching her with the kids, but it gave him a good feeling inside. She would hold them so gently against her and sing softly to them as she rocked in her rocking chair. He could stand there for hours on end if he wanted to, it wouldn't have bothered him in the least. He walked on into the room and came up behind her, leaning down to kiss her cheek gently, "Hey sweetheart." Blaze looked at him and smiled, "Hey Jeffykins." He looked down at the kids, "They remind me of you."  
  
She smiled and then stood up carefully, taking the kids over to their cribs. Jeff watched as she gently laid them down and covered them up. She would kiss each of them and then run her finger gently along their little hands. He smiled to himself, he was so lucky to have someone like her, he hoped that he would never lose her again. She finished putting them down and then went back to him, putting her arms around him gently. He pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead, "I can hardly wait until next weekend." She nodded, "I know how you feel. I'm so happy Jeff." He looked at her and smiled, "So am I Alexis."  
  
They stood there in their room, hugging each other close for a little while. It was nice to be in the other's company when they had time. Both of them were anxious about the wedding now that everything had been taken care of. Jeff finally let her go, making sure she got into the bed, he would stay up a while longer before going to bed. He sat down at his desk while she drifted off to sleep in their bed. He wrote from his heart that night, the words he would say to her the following weekend. When he finished he put the paper safely away and then climbed into bed with her, pulling her tight against him. He was so excited about the wedding that he just had to keep her close to him. 


End file.
